Segredos
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Pois todos temos os nossos. .: Yaoi :.


**Juugo** estava sentado olhando os outros dois rapazes do seu grupo, haviam se livrado de Karin por alguns momentos inventando alguma disculpa para infiltra-la na vila. Mas sabia que fora apenas o jeito mais rápido que Sasuke pensara para ficar a sós com Suigetsu, o ruivo fazia vista grossa para os toques indiscretos e olhares cheios de malícia. Quando Sasuke atacou o pescoço do outro rapaz, fingiu não ver que ele o olhava atrás de uma reação de ciúmes.

Odiava aquele filho-da-puta.

Odiava a si mesmo por toda noite ir até aonde ele estava e em segredo sem que os outros dois iludidos vissem para transar com ele.

Nunca havia feito nada daquele tipo com qualquer um que não fosse Kimimaru, até que aquele estranho surgira uma noite o puxando pelo colarinho sentando no seu colo e falando

_-Eu quero que você me possua, não pergunte o porque mas eu simplesmente ouvi falar que o melhor jeito de se livrar de uma tentação é cedendo a ela.¹_

Mas por que cedera àquele pedido ainda não sabia, nunca se sentira tentado por ele na verdade o preferia morto do que gemendo obcenidades. Mas era como se cada vez que fosse chamado se viciasse mais nele, aquele segredo tão desprezível e sem importância no mundo atual de querras.

E ver ele o provocando tão discaradamente sem que Sasuke percebesse nada, fazia que fosse mais tentador simplesmente toma-lo de surpresa no meio da noite. Para vê-lo tentar controlar os gemidos quando o "amante" se é que era isso que eles eram, dormia ao lado. Com ele Juugo não era possesivo, nunca tentara sufoca-lo para garantir que era dono dele, nem ficava com ele após o sexo aquelas eram coisas que apenas Kimimaru tivera e teria o direito de ter, mesmo que fosse no mundo dos mortos.

**Suigetsu** gemia baixo encarando o outro, era divertido demais ter dois amantes. Que se conheciam e não se odiavam, era porque provavelmente eles não davam a mínima de serem traídos não gostavam dele de verdade. Não ligava nem um pouco para aquilo, queria apenas o prazer que eles proporcionavam. Talvez estivesse virando nifomaníaco de tanto que fazia aquilo, mas nunca se contentava passara tempo demais longe daquilo e aquele tempo preso talvez o tivesse deixado mais cheio de hormônios.

As vezes se sentia uma criança que ficara de castigo e agora ganhara os brinquedos que pedira.

E as vezes ficava pensando em quebra-los.

Queria ver eles com medo quando percebessem que ele os usara assim como havia sido usado, mas se fizesse isso sabia que o matariam ou pelo menos tentariam.

Juugo fora mais fácil de ter do que Sasuke, o ruivo simplesmente cedera aos seus toques e sussuros. Já o moreno tinha que ter uma abordagem diferente, não podia agir como uma prostituta mal treinada. Se ele quisesse algo do tipo devia ter muitas mulheres ao seu dispor, a sedução fora lenta e discreta. Até que uma tarde o moreno o pressionara contra uma pedra e falara frio e grosso:

_-Francamente... você é o pior._

Quase rira daquilo, o moreno era tão complicado de entender e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Talvez por isso os tivesse escolhido, porque ninguém ali era alguém realmente fácil de entender. Todos tinham seus traumas, seus segredos e as coisas depravadas que faziam mas todos eram simples não contavam seus segredos uns aos outros. Sabiam que caso um dos outros fosse embora, aquele segredo compartilhado podia mata-los. Então a melhor maneira de permanecer vivo era guarda-los à sete chaves.

**Sasuke **jogou o outro rapaz no chão, com certa força. Não ligava para o bem estar dele, queria se satisfazer para poder volta ao seu normal. Ao seus focos importantes, não dar atenção aquelas coisas mudanas e desprezíveis. Não estava dentro das coisas que eram necessárias, mas a sua cabeça estava tão cheia de pensamentos que presisava estravasar.

Pensava em Itachi, e em como fora um idiota o matando. Era seu irmão, o havia protegido e mesmo assim ele o matara. E mesmo assim ele havia ficado loucamente obcecado era para o irmão que vivia.

Claro que havia ficado com Naruto,Orochimaru que fora mais por necessitada do que por vontade e agora com Suigetsu. Mas não os suportava apenas presisava deles para descarregar a frustração.

A frustração de não ser com Itachi com que se deitava, mas mesmo assim ser ele quem dominava seus sonhos.

Era um depravado de marca maior, como pudera por tanto tempo se masturbar pensando nele mas na hora que o encontrara terem lutado e tê-lo perdido. Talvez a a melhor palavra no caso não fosse depravado e sim idiota, imbecil, tolo ou iludido. Ou talvez fossem todas elas. Ao contrário de seus amantes de que não gostava tanto, de Itachi tivera apenas o direito a um beijo. Quando ainda era bem mais novos. Aquele beijo que lhe fora dado um dia antes do que acontecera, ficara supreso e assustado mas incrivelmente feliz em ver tamanha demonstração de amor que só vira o irmão dar para mulheres. Ficara orgulhoso de si mesmo, mas nem imaginara que aquele fora o beijo de despedida.

Talvez por isso Itachi fosse tão importante, porque o amor era quase puro. Por mais desprezivél e nojento que fora, era completamente desprovido de malícias simplesmente se amavam.

**Karin** olhava os garotos de longe, ela não ligava de assistir. Na verdade adorava observar o quanto aquela rede de segredos deles era intrincado e nada era o que parecia. Não queria que eles soubessem que sabia, ou poderia até morrer. Afinal eram segredos, quem tinha que saber sobre eles?

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

_

* * *

_1- Meu momento Dorian Gray me influenciou nessa frase

Bem é a fic pro Concurso do YGNS, minha música era **Dirty Little Secret** do **The All-American rejects**. E como eu não sei fazer songfic fiz a fic adaptada com a idéia da música e as duas frases finais da eu espero que tenha ficado aceitável.  
Bem...é só isso.  
Kissus Kissus  
bay bay,


End file.
